


Freedom and Pancakes

by NataliaSteven



Series: Romanogers Week (Valentine's day lead up) 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freedom and Pancakes, Steve and natasha - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaSteven/pseuds/NataliaSteven
Summary: Steve and Natasha never have a free moment to themselves, until one day when they actually have nothing on their schedules. No world to save, no people to argue with, just an entire day to relax. Steve, however, made some plans for their day.





	

A day without a mission was a rare occurrence for the soldier and the spy. In a world riddled with maniacs and masterminds fixed on taking people’s freedom in some form or another, people like the avengers were on speed dial in far too many people’s phones and minds. If something went wrong, they were either first to be blamed; or first called to fix it.  
But that day was different.  
No world to save.  
No diplomats to argue with.  
Just; a day of freedom.  
Natasha woke up to bright sunlight coming in through the now open window blinds. She pulled a pillow over her head and put her other hand out to hit the person responsible for such a rude awakening. Instead, her hand landed on an empty space next to her where Steve had been sleeping soundly. It was then that she became conscious of a certain scent coming from the kitchen. It smelled like..  
“Pancakes?” She heard a voice at the end of her bed say. She smiled, removed the pillow from her head, and sat up to face him.  
“Is that even a question?” She replied. He walks around to her side of the bed and put the platter down next to her, sitting down carefully next to it.  
“Shouldn’t we have been up already?” Natasha asked in a bit of a panic.  
“Don’t you remember? We have the day off.”  
Natasha’s jaw actually dropped in surprise.  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
She leaned back against the headboard and exhaled deeply in relief.  
“I can’t even remember the last time that happened”  
Steve laughed.  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“I don’t even know what to do with myself!”  
“Well, I have an idea.” Said Steve.  
“Oh yeah?” She asked curiously.  
“What might that be?” she added.  
“Eat your pancakes first, I’ve got a whole day planned” Was his only response before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later, Natasha walked out into the living room in a pair of black jeans, a white top, and her army green jacket. Her hair was only slightly wavy, and she was headed towards the door to get her black sneakers when Steve walked out of the bathroom in gray top and jeans.  
“Can I know where we’re going now?” She asked him in an aggravated tone.  
Steve grinned a bit as he walked over to the table by the entrance and picked up his motorcycle keys.  
“Nope.” He replied, putting on a thin blue jacket and opening the door for her.   
“Can’t I keep a few secrets?” He added with an even bigger grin.  
She rolled her eyes, but walked out past him none the less. He was enjoying this way too much.  
They arrived at the bike on the side of the sidewalk. Steve got on first, then beckoned Natasha onto the bit of the seat behind him.  
“Come on, it’s gonna be fun.”  
“Steve, that’s what I say before we go on a dangerous mission you don’t like.”  
“And we always come back fine. It’s our day of freedom, come on!” He said, putting a hand out to help her on. She takes it grudgingly, and throws her right leg over the seat so she’s safely straddling it. Steve put the keys in, and as the bike roared to life, Natasha slid her arms around his waist and held onto him tight.  
“A day of freedom.” She thought with a smile, resting her head on his back while they sped down the street.  
“Our day of freedom.”


End file.
